creationfandomcom-20200215-history
Guyish World
''Guyish World ''(abbreviated as GW) is an adult animated sitcom created by Western Killers originally for TV4 (2005-2013), then 202 (2013-2016) and Fox (RG, 2016-present). The series has aired since March 14, 2005. The series was created by Stan Rickson. The series follows a gang of five men (Pat, Frank, James, Alan, Peter) going to adventures in present day Guy City, but since season 13, the exclams ''(teen characters based on real life people) have been in the series with some mentions from accompanying Guyish World: The Game 2, as their rivals. The series has since its first season lead to multiple controversies regarding predictions of future events (such as death of Pope John Paul II in season 1 episode 2, and ''!1 (last episode of season 12)). Normally the series airs Mondays at 8:00pm CET, but has been a subject to banishing to late night slots due to bans enacted by the Guyish government. Synopsis Pat Patson, Frank James, James Terryson, Alan Ian and Peter McRocky are five neighbors from Guy City who like enjoying life for no reason. They live in the same building and on the same floor, allowing them all to talk regardless of location. The series uses real life aging, so they were 18 when the series started (all of them born February 11, 1987, a reference to traffic protests in RG). Now, they would be 29. The exclams The exclams (name of group given by their pseudonyms consisting of an exclamation mark and a number following it, no matter if 0, negative or positive, example: !1, pronounced exclam one) are a group of people which live in western Serbia (one of locations where GWTG2 takes place in missions 25-75), and were born between 2003 and 2004. This group has been first mentioned in season 11, by Pat's supporter. According to Rickson, the only thing that is still secret in the Guyish World universe are their real names, in order to avoid bullying and spreading of rumor. Season 13 episode 2 (Three Months Younger) is the first episode to reveal the exclams' physical appearance, starting with !1. Notable "exclams" *!1 is a girl who lives in "number 19" (dubbed the Red House in GWTG2). She's the most notorious exclam in the series and is the main subject of rivarly since season 13. Her house is accessible in GWTG2, but without proper equipment, !1 can kill the player by a punch. As the person was born on December 24, her birthday is celebrated by Guyish World fans as "their holiday". *!2 is a neighbor of !1 living on the same street as the Red House, but several meters away from !1 facing north. She goes in the same class as !1 and both of them have very good grades. *!3 is a supporter of the first two exclams but doesn't have grades as good as !1 and !2. Controversy Second episode The second episode was banned in RG. It was banned due to extreme potential chance of blasphemy which feared the nation. This episode was not banned from airing but was banned from reruns. A protest regarding support of season 1 episode 2 was held on March 23, 2005, 2 days after the airing of that episode. The protesters were the showrunner, creator, voice actors and many viewers of Guyish World. The government has decided not to ban the series but gave them a threat of shutdown of TV4 because it aired Guyish World. TV4 responded by refusing to rerun it on March 27 on its appopriate rerun time slot: "We want to respond politely to the Guyish government by not wanting to rerun Guyish World. We apologize to all those who missed the episode on March 21". However, the episode was reran just before the third episode's rerun. April 24, 2006 An episode which aired on April 24, 2006 gained positive reviews that it inspired the Guyish television revolution in 75%. The main prediction was actually a cartoonized version of the GTR, which would be "almost" predicted the next day's evening. So, the Guyish government decided to ban all further airings of this episode, and decided to ask YouTube to remove everyone from RG uploading a part or whole of that episode. September 12, 2016 : Main article: Exclamism The second episode of the thirteenth season caused extreme controversy in Guy City, forcing the government to ban it. However, this started happened around 9:07pm, the time Fox would air Moms on Strike, so the government actually banned reruns of it. Episodes of season 13 International broadcasts Guyish World was intended to only air in RG to show it how are animators skilled, but since 2006, during season 2, numerous countries picked up the series because of quality, but many avoided to do so because of cost.